Garland Greene
'Garland Greene '''is the secondary antagonist in the 1997 American action film ''Con Air. ''He is an infamous serial killer who is brought upon he ''Jailbird prison transfer plane amongst a variety of other criminals, and is feared by each one. He was portrayed by Steve Buscemi, who also portrayed Mr. Pink in Reservoir Dogs, Carl Showalter in Fargo, Nucky Thompson in Boardwalk Empire, Randall Boggs in Monsters Inc., Mr. Wesley in Home on the Range, Francis E. Francis in The Boss Baby and Dwight Diddlehopper in The Simpsons. Biography Garland Greene is a convict introduced in the second half of the movie. Greene is an insane serial killer. Greene is brought to Carson City for a prison transfer aboard the plane "the Jailbird". Unknown to the guards, the plane had been hijacked by its own prisoners, led by Cyrus "The Virus" Grissom. Causing a stir among the disguised convicts posing as guards. Parolee and ex-miltary hero Cameron Poe is mutually shocked by Greene's presence on the plane. His prison friend "Baby-O" is also disturbed by Greene's murders, identifying him as "the Marietta Mangler" and that his killings made "the Manson Family look like the Partridge Family." The police cars headed their way, the Jailbird immediately takes off. Shortly after escaping Carson City, Grissom orders Nathan "Diamond Dog" Jones to release Greene, whom he considers a "national treasure", praising his crimes. Diamond Dog is visibly shaken by Greene's intimidating features. On the Jailbird, Grissom reveals the Jailbird lands at Lerner Airfield. Greene separates from the other criminals and meets a girl in an abandoned swimming pool. The girl invites him to play with her, but when Greene explains there is no medicine for his condition, the girl invites him to sing "He's Got the Whole World in His Hands." He resists his homicidal urges, and spares the girl's life. He then rejoins the other convicts on the plane. When it crashes at the end of the film, he is nowhere to be found. Greene is last seen gambling and drinking while on a winning streak at a casino, seemingly giving up his life of crime, and looking much more healthier than he was previously. It is unknown if he was caught by the police after. Personality Garland Greene is considered the most dangerous and depraved convict in the movie; he states that he once wore a girl's head as a hat. Because of his brutal killing methods, the other convicts are afraid of him (except for Cyrus, who respects him). After Poe kills Bedlam in self-defense, he tells the shaken parolee that there is a difference between killing out of necessity and killing for pleasure. He describes his fellow convicts (aside from Poe and Baby-O) as "a bunch of idiots", which implies he wants nothing to do with them. He is also intelligent, as he was shown trying to deduce Billy Bedlam's mental behavioral illness. Despite his nasty reputation, Garland appears to be very mellow and keeps to himself much of the time. He shows a sarcastic streak and enjoys taunting Poe, although never tries to harm him. There is evidence to suggest he may have a soft spot, such as when he was interacting with the girl and holds back on killing her despite having the opportunity, even keeping her doll as a memoir of sorts. Navigation Category:Serial Killers Category:Imprisoned Category:Karma Houdini Category:Neutral Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Mongers Category:Homicidal Category:Psychopath Category:Successful Category:Criminals Category:Sophisticated Category:Insecure Category:Tragic Category:Bigger Bads Category:Redeemed Category:Charismatic Category:Inmates Category:Mentally Ill